


Bully

by MissMarauder



Series: Loud Drabbles [2]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Jordy is not dead, Lucy did NOT kill Jordy, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: Lynn never had a bully. Until Jordy.





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Chris Savino and do NOT own the Loud House and it's characters. I DO however own Jordy.
> 
> P.S: English is not my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes!

Lynn never had a bully. Until Jordy. He was the only one who could make her feel small. After a day with Jordy tormenting her, Lynn came home. She was tired. She wanted to lock herself up in her room. So that’s what she did. She should’ve known though that that didn’t stop Lucy. When Lynn lay on her bed in a fetal position, Lucy jumped from the vents into their room. She crawled on Lynn’s bed and hugged her. “I’ll make sure he won’t hurt you again Lynn” With those words they fell asleep.

Jordy had disappeared the next day and was never heard of again.


End file.
